My Fiancé
by open-e-lope
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP] Zhang Yixing—seseorang yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi seorang guru—tidak pernah menyangka dengan siapa ia akan menikah. Minimal bertunangan. Bertemu dengan seorang anak muda yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan sialnya dia adalah siswanya sendiri dan dialah—"TIDAAAAAAK!" [Sulay/Layho]
1. Chapter 1

Kring~

Slaps~

Braak~

"Selamat pagi dunia. Aku siap, aku siap ^^"

"Hey orang gila! Apanya yang siap? Aku bahkan masih bisa melihat liur di sudut bibirmu."

Buru-buru Yixing mengusap sudut bibirnya kemudian mendelik ke arah laki-laki yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di halaman seberang apartemennya saat tak menemukan barang setetes pun liur di wajahnya.

"Heh, Kris gege bodoh! Kurasa kau harus membawa lop atau teleskop bintang jika perlu. Matamu sedikit—KYAAA~!"

Braak~

Secepat kilat Yixing menutup kembali jendela kamarnya saat Kris mengarahkan selang air yang ia pegang untuk menyiram tanaman ke arahnya.

"Huh! Tua bangka."

Puas menghardik dan mengintip Kris yang masih melirik tajam ke arah kamarnya, Yixing mengalihkan pandangan ke meja nakas kemudian tersenyum sembari meraih sebuah kalender dengan bundaran spidol merah di sekitar tanggal 4 Februari. Hari ini.

"Hari pertamaku mengajar. Semangat!"

Mengangguk mantap dengan tangan terkepal. Ia melanjutkan menyambar handuk setelah meletakkan kembali kalender mungilnya ke tempat semula. Bersenandung riang sebelum pada akhirnya terdengar suara gedubrak yang cukup nyaring tepat saat Yixing melangkahkan kaki masuk kamar mandi.

"Aduuuh~ bokongku~!"

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

**_My Fiancé_**

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

Tap..tap..tap..tap

Sepatu pantofel coklat mengkilap itu terus mengetuk lantai peron stasiun. Sudah sepuluh kali lebih Yixing melirik pergerakan jarum di arlojinya. Kemudian mendesah panjang saat merasakan hasilnya tak memuaskan.

"Eum.. permisi. Kereta menuju Daegu kapan datang, ya?"

"Hah? Daegu? Bung, kurasa kau harus menggunakan teleskop bintang di matamu. Ini masih pukul berapa?"

Bibir Yixing mengerucut. Satu hal yang membuatnya berjengit, ucapan petugas stasiun barusan, mirip dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Kris.

"Memangnya pukul berapa?" tanya Yixing.

Petugas itu berdecak. Mendekati Yixing dan menepuk pundaknya, "..aku melihatmu beberapa kali mengintip arlojimu. Apakah benda itu tak berfungsi? Ini masih pukul lima pagi, bung."

"HAH? APWAH?"

"Santai, bung." Sahut petugas stasiun sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang tersembur beberapa tetes dari Yixing.

"Jadi ini masih pagi? Kukira mendung. Sampai aku membawa payung lipat ._. "

Petugas stasiun itu sudah menjauh. Mungkin di benaknya ia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang macam Yixing. _Well_, tampang memang oke tapi sikapnya sungguh mengundang decak kagum. Lihat sekarang apa yang dia lakukan!

"Kris gege~! Aku _kualat_ akan ucapanku padamu~!"

Dengan kepala menengadah ia mencakar pilar sambil terisak.

Oh ternyata Yixing sudah sadar kembali dengan ucapan petugas stasiun tadi.

* * *

Pluk.

Yixing terjaga. Mengucek matanya hingga tersadar ia tertidur di ruang tunggu. Bukan suara bising stasiun yang mulai ramai penumpang yang membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan lautan mimpi indahnya, melainkan sebuah _sweater_ merah yang tersampir di kepala dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya! Kau! Jangan sembarang meletakkan barangmu, bung. Tak lihat di sini ada orang, eoh?!"

Laki-laki lengkap dengan seragam SMA yang duduk di sebelah Yixing hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali berkutat pada PSPnya.

"Hey, nak! Tak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtuamu, eum?"

Melemparkan _sweater_ ke arah remaja SMA tersebut dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tua, tetapi masih tak beda jauh dengan anak SMA."

Mata Yixing membulat penuh, "..ya! ya! Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Dasar. Aigooo~ kenapa anak muda sekarang berkurang moralnya? Apa karena pelajaran PMP(?) telah dihapus? Oh~ aku harus mengadu kepada pemerintah pendidikan—"

"Kau itu cerewet, ya?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Yixing tutup mulut. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bukan karena pertanyaan bocah SMA ini, melainkan apa yang dia lakukan pada Yixinglah yang membuat Yixing membatu.

"_Kereta tujuan Daegu akan tiba limat menit lagi. Silahkan menunggu di peron tiga. Sekali lagi—_"

"Oh! K,keretanya sudah sampai."

Yixing mendorong tubuh bocah SMA yang tadi mengunci pergerakannya hanya dengan sebuah senyum miring dan menghapus jarak antara wajah masing-masing hingga ujung hidung mereka saling besentuhan. Sungguh kelakuan yang tak wajar untuk ukuran orang yang baru bertemu.

* * *

Sepatu coklat itu mengetuk lantai peron lagi. Raut gelisah di wajah Yixing sangat jelas tergambar. Berulang kali ia mengecek arlojinya lalu melongok ke sana ke mari dengan cepat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Terus berdecak sebal sepanjang sisa waktu menunggu kereta. Sebenarnya bukan masalah keretanya. Hanya lima menit. Lima menit menunggu bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama, bukan? Melainkan adanya bocah SMA tadi tepat di belakang Yixing. Berdiri santai dengan _sweater _yang tersampir di salah satu pundaknya.

"Hey! Tak bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Perhatikan jarak, bung." Semprot Yixing.

Yang dituju hanya mengedikkan bahu. Acuh tak acuh namun tetap menuruti perkataan Yixing.

Sungguh Yixing merasa risih dengan kehadiran bocah ini di belakangnya. Berapa kali _butt_-nya terdorong—_ekhem_—milik sang bocah SMA akibat calon penumpang yang berdesakan dan berulang kali pula Yixing menahan rasa malunya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'_Huft untung saja dia di belakang. Jika tidak—aaagh aku tak ingin dia melihatku merona seperti ini._' batin Yixing. Menangkup kedua belah pipinya dengan telapak tangan dan menggeleng cepat layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

"Orang tua? Apakah kau sakit?"

Yixing mendelik dan sedikit berjengit kaget saat bocah SMA di belakangnya melongok melalui bahunya.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud orang tua? Dan aku tidak sakit, bodoh. Menyingkir!"

"Hey! Kau kira tempat ini masih ada cukup ruang untuk kalian berdua? Lihat sekitar, oke? Banyak orang."

Yixing membungkuk dengan susah payah kepada seorang paman yang berkata barusan. Kemudian memberikan sebuah _glare_ manis kepada bocah SMA tadi yang terus saja memasang tampang tanpa dosanya.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Glup~

Yixing mengeratkan dekapan tas dalam pelukannya. Sinar matanya memancarkan sebuah ketakjuban sekaligus gugup. Berulang kali jakun di lehernya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan ludah yang ia telan.

"Huft~" ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengepalkan tangan sebelum berseru, "..hwaiting!"

Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk gerbang sekolah yang terlihat megah itu. Membungkuk kepada satpam yang menjaga. Saat ini Yixing lebih mirip seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk. Berjalan sendirian menuju gedung utama sekolah di tengah keramaian siswa SMA Kebangkitan Nasional yang hilir mudik seperti gerombolan ikan tuna.

"Kau Zhang Yixing?"

Mengusap dada pelan saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang. Laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan jas ber_name-tag _Lu Han tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Buru-buru Yixing membungkuk dengan tasnya yang masih ia peluk ._.

"Ah, iya. Saya Zhang Yixing, senior."

"Jangan panggil saya senior. Aku masih belum seperti yang kau bayangkan. Panggil aku Luhan. Mari aku antar ke ruang guru, sekalian akan aku beritahu langsung kelas mana yang hari ini akan kau ajar."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dilakukan Yixing hanya terperangah, menoleh kanan-kiri, membenahi letak tasnya yang melorot, dan menghela napas berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Juga tak jarang ia bergumam,"..hwaiting, Zhang! Ini kesempatanmu. Lakukan yang terbaik karena ini juga pilihanmu." Kemudian mengangguk mantap seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Nah sudah sampai. Maaf lama, ya. Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi kita berputar-putar, hehe. Maklum aku masih belum hafal tempat ini."

Dan Yixingpun kembali terperangah.

"Ini jadwalmu. Kelas yang akan kau masuki hari ini adalah XII IPA 3."

Meraih map yang diberikan Luhan seraya membungkukkan badan, "..oh terimakasih, ehmm, Luhan gege?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, "..boleh, kau boleh memanggilku gege. Sudah ya, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau bisa melihat peta diujung koridor sana jika tidak ingin tersesat saat mencari kelas."

Menepuk pundak Yixing beberapa kali kemudian melambai dan menghilang ditikungan. Yixing mendesah kecewa.

"Mungkin aku bisa seharian berputar-putar di gedung ini, ge. Huweee~ Kris ge~ aku tak akan mengataimu tua lagi ;;_;;."

Dan mulai berbicara sesuatu yang tidak koheren.

* * *

"XII IPA 1, XII IPA 2, aha! XII IPA 3. Oh akhirnya ini sudah waktuku untuk mengajar. Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini dan akhirnya pak dosen Jung memberiku kelulusan u,u aku terharu, hikss~"

"Sedang apa dia?"

"Entah. Kurasa dia seorang guru."

"Guru baru?"

"Mungkin."

"Guru itu kenapa?"

"Dipecat kepala sekolah Min, ya?"

"Kasihan."

"Tampan sih, tapi aneh, xixixixixi ^^."

"Iya, fufufufu~"

Seluruh tubuh Yixing menegang. Membatu seketika saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak bertuan di sekitarnya. Baru menyadari saat ini ia berada di koridor utama jajaran kelas XII dan otomatis ini adalah tempat paling ramai. Oh lihat tokoh utama kita sedang merutuki kebodohannya. Lihat! Lihat! Dia sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggaruk dinding luar kelas. Hina sekali dia.

"Oh baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus membangun _image_ku dari awal."

Bangkit dan berjalan gontai memasuki kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Mungkin semua guru yang baru pertama kali melakukan pengajaran merasakan hal yang Yixing rasakan saat ini. Gugup, _man_.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yixing sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruang kelas. Dapat yixing lihat beberapa siswi saling berbisik tanpa memutus pandangan mereka kepadanya. Entah mereka yang tidak tahu tata cara berbisik atau bagaimana, bahkan sampai ia di depan meja pun dapat mendengar suara mereka. Memang, ya. Jaman sekarang membicarakan orang di belakang sudah _mainstreem_. Ckckck.

"Ekhem~"

Yixing berdehem setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Zhang Yixing. Kalian bisa memanggil saya pak Yixing. Di sini saya akan mengajar Sastra Inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

Sepi.

Yixing semakin gugup dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lebih tepat dikatakan _awkward_. Sepertinya praktek mengajarnya selama sebulan beberapa waktu lalu tidak berhasil membangun rasa percaya diri Yixing. Wajarlah, ini kan kali pertama ia menjadi guru yang sebenarnya.

"Kita mulai. Sebelumnya untuk _intermezzo_ saja, bagaimana dengan nilai toefl kalian?"

"Cukup buruk, pak."

"Poinku tidak memuaskan."

"Iya, padahal aku sudah merasa mampu."

Dan kelaspun mulai ricuh.

"Sssst~ tenang, tenang. Redamkan amarah kalian—hey! Kau! Turunkan bangku milik temanmu!"

Bukan membentak, hanya berseru saat melihat seorang siswa berperawakan tinggi bertelinga lebar mengangkat bangku teman sebangkunya dengan memasang wajah frustasi.

"Maaf, pak. Emosi jiwa."

Ini awal yang baik. Mereka kelihatannya penurut, batin Yixing riang gembira.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang toefl karena saya tidak akan membahas itu sekarang karena—ehm, siapa siswa yang tidur di bangku belakang dekat jendela itu?"

Semua mata berlaih ke arah yang ditunjuk Yixing.

"Dia Kim Junmyeon, pak." Jawab seorang siswa bermata bulat.

Yixing meraih buku absensi di meja. Membuka beberapa lembar awal dan ujung _bulpoint_nya bergerak ke atas ke bawah mencari nama yang di maksud.

"Kim Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, Kim—oh! Ya! Tuan—"

"Psst~ pak, lebih baik bapak abaikan dia kalau bapak masih ingin terhindar dari tekanan darah tinggi." Bisik seorang siswa bermata sipit di bangku depan dekat meja guru.

Kening Yixing berkerut meski tak dapat dilihat karena tertutup poni, hehe :p

"Maksud kalian, dia siswa bermasalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya anggukan mantap dari siswanya. Yixing menghela napas, "..tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Berjalan sok preman atau bisa dibilang _gantleman_ mendekati bangku siswa nakalnya mengabaikan bisikan yang tak pantas disebut bisikan dari siswa-siswi lain.

"Ehem. Kim Junmyeon, bisakah kau tidak tidur di kelasku?"

Tidak ada respon. Kelas semakin ricuh dan Yixing kembali pucat pasi menjadi pusat objek.

Berdehem lagi setelah mengambil napas.

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Kau tak mendengar—"

Tidak ada lanjutan kalimat Yixing, yang terdengar justru pekikan-pekikan histeris siswa lain melihat adegan semi yaoi di depan mata mereka.

"Kau itu cerewet, ya?"

Blush~

Merah padam.

_Déjà vu_.

Seperti pernah mengalami ini.

Semakin merah menyadari ini di kelas, bukan stasiun.

Yixing membatu. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, membungkuk karena dasinya ditarik dan semakin tak bergerak saat melihat wajah dari sang pemilik nama Kim Junmyeon.

"Ya! Kau kan yang di stasiun!"

Menepis kasar tangan Junmyeon dari dasinya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mengundang raut heran dari siswa lainnya. Desisan semakin memenuhi ruang kelas. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara pak guru dan teman mereka.

"Huh? Memang kita pernah bertemu?"

Menggeram pelan Yixing mendengar jawaban _nyeleneh_ Junmyeon.

"Dasar pikun! Kau yang bersikap tak sopan di ruang tunggu dan kau yang—AAARGH!"

Pipinya kembali memerah mengingat _butt_nya yang menempel pada *ekhem* milik Junmyeon ketika menunggu kereta tadi pagi.

"Lupakan."

Kembali _kalem_ setelah berusaha keras mengurangi kadar warna merah di wajahnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sebisa mungkin berjalan tenang ke depan kelas.

"Anak-anak. Lupakan yang tadi. Itu bukan saya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti bapak~"

Kembali ke pelajaran dan menghiraukan Junmyeon yang kembali tidur di bangkunya. Sungguh, jika Yixing bukan guru baru di sana, beberapa fasilitas kelas pasti sudah melayang ke arah belakang.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Ya, mama? Halo?"

"_Yixing! Kau sudah pulang?_"

Masih berkutat dengan lembaran map yang diberikan Luhan tadi pagi, Yixing menjepit ponselnya dengan bahu, "..belum, Ma. Kenapa?"

"_Anak teman mama akan menginap di apartemenmu. Barusan mama suruh langsung ke sana. Mama kira kau sudah pulang, Xing._"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "..heh? Kenapa harus menginap bersamaku?"

"_Dia masih sekolah, Xing. Mamanya masih belum berani melepasnya sendiri._"

"Memangnya dia anak luar kota?"

"_Ah kau cerewet! Sudah sana cepat pulang. Kasihan dia pasti menunggumu di depan pintu._"

"Salah siapa?" jawab Yixing acuh tak acuh. Mengedikkan bahu dengan malas dan semakin memperlambat pekerjaannya.

"_ZHANG YIXING CEPAT PULANG ATAU KUNIKAHKAN KAU DENGAN KRIS!_"

Detik berikutnya Yixing mempercepat pekerjaannya. Meraih tas dan menutup pintu dan berlari secepat kilat hingga Luhan yang baru saja akan menyapanya harus berputar terkena angin yang mengiringi langkah seribu Yixing. Berlebihan. Dan entah kenapa mama Yixing bisa tahu soal Kris.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Huh, mama selalu seperti itu. Sudah tahu mamanya tidak rela kenapa malah disuruh menginap di apartemenku? Merepotkan saja."

Terus menggerutu seraya mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari kunci pintu apartemen.

"_Yeah_, semoga dia anak baik-baik. Tidak merepotkan dan tidak seperti—KIM JUNMYEON?!"

Laki-laki dengan balutan seragam SMA itu mendongakkan kepala. Sepertinya dia tertidur di depan pintu apartemen Yixing.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Mata Yixing membulat, "..YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Menunggumu. Mau apa lagi?"

"HAH?" kening Yixing berkerut tak percaya, "..tapi seharusnya yang ada di situ anak teman mamaku!"

"Kalau anak itu aku, lalu kau mau apa?"

Bangunkan Yixing setelah ini. Oke? Dia pingsan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Hohoho

Halo ^^

Saya semakin tidak konsisten. Kenapa justru bikin fanfic baru daripada meneruskan fanfic lama?

Jawabannya adalah; **kemana ide sayaaaa~** ;;;_;;; ?!

Hina.

Okelah lupakan.

Saya coba untuk memperbaiki cara penulisan. Apakah sudah rapi dan menarik? Semoga saja. Mohon kritik yang membangun ;)

Terimakasih banyak

Daexoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hai.

Aku Kim Junmyeon.

Siswa kelas XII SMA Kebangkitan Nasional, Daegu. Salam kenal :)

* * *

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

_**Notes: nggak usah pakai bahasa inggrisan, ya? cuma mau ngasih tahu, bahasanya banyak yang tidak baku dan melenceng. maaf karena terbawa suasana, mueheheh :p**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 2**_

_**Junmyeon PoV**_

* * *

Yah kalian sudah tahu bagaimana aku di _chapter_ awal. Aku yang pemalas, tidak mempunyai sopan santun, dan sedikit—_ekhem_—mesum. Meski belum kelihatan, hehe. Apalagi di kotak _review_ banyak yang bilang aku anak berandalan. Bukan, bukan. Salah besar. Aku bukan anak berandalan. Lihat saja wajahku ini. Jauh dari kata penjahat, bukan? Kalau dibilang _psycho_ sih bisa, ya. Soalnya muka-muka _psycho_ kan menipu banget. Dari luar saja seperti malaikat, eh, ternyata dalamnya _lucifer_ sekali. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi curhat? Mana bahasaku sedikit melenceng pula. Ckckck.

Banyak yang bilang aku tampan meski begini-begini. Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu kok. Bukan merendahkan diri, hanya saja aku merasa masih banyak yang jauh lebih tampan dibanding aku. Dan juga banyak yang jauh lebih ting—

"Hey! Pendek!"

Nah. Kalian tahu maksudku. Sungguh aku benci panggilan itu.

Aku balik kanan siap grak. Tampaklah kakakku berlari berbondong-bondong dengan dua kantung plastik yang aku yakini isinya adalah coklat, biskuit, dan susu.

"H,hyung? Sedang apa di sini? O_O"

Aku terkejut. Baru menyadari kalau ini adalah sekolahku. Sedangkan dia seorang mahasiswa meski lulusan sini juga.

"Ah! Kau tidak tahu modusku saja. Itu, yang jualan di kantin itu, lho, Myeon."

Alisnya naik turun dan jangan lupakan wajah mesumnya.

Kim Kyuhyun.

Berbeda empat tahun dariku. Dia sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Aku iri pada pendeskripsiannya yang kedua. Makanya jangan heran jika aku juga tampan, muehehe.

Yah. Kenapa aku jadi narsis begini? Padahal tadi sudah merendahkan diri sendiri -_-

Well, Kyuhyun hyung ini memang tampan, tapi itu hanya topeng! Cih aku sebal jika mengingat apa-apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan padaku sejak masih kecil sampai sekarang.

"Ohh~" aku menggaruk pantat "..ngomong-ngomong seleramu minim sekali, hyung. Naksir kok ke mas-mas penjual di kantin."

Hampir saja aku tersedak salivaku sendiri. Kyuhyun hyung menepuk punggungku keras sekali. Kelihatannya saja seperti orang ramah tamah padahal maksudnya adalah memberiku pelajaran.

"Bung. Cinta itu tidak memandang status sosial. Entah itu mas-mas penjual di kantin, terminal, atau asongan sekalipun. Tapi kalau aku ogah ya sama yang di terminal, apalagi asongan. Iyuhh~ jijay."

Aku hanya memasang _poker face _saat Kyuhyun hyung mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Terkadang dia ini sering berbicara suatu hal yang tidak koheren sama sekali. Kadang lebaynya juga nggak ketulungan pula. Aku malu. Malu mempunyai hyung kayak begini. Apa kata dunia?!

"Hey! Hey Junma! Kau mau kemana? Aduh bantu aku, _please_!"

Daripada mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun hyung yang _absurd_ barusan, kutinggal saja. Kan kasihan telingaku nanti jadi rusak gara-gara mendengar omongan tidak penting. Aku berbalik badan.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh modus pakai membeli jajan banyak segala. _Gowo dewe_! _Aku kesel_!"

Melengos pergi. Kudengar teriakan nista Kyuhyun hyung kemudian pak satpam yang kuyakini sebentar lagi akan menyeret keluar dengan hinanya.

Lupakan Kyuhyun hyung. Aku _enek_. Tapi kalau begini aku harus kemana? Aduh ini gara-gara si Kyupil itu. Aku lupa tujuan utamaku tadi.

"Woy! Junmyeon! Main dakon yuk!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihatlah Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sedang duduk bersila di depan kelas dengan papan dakon berisi biji-bijian di dalam lekukannya. Sial. Kenapa aku mempunyai teman sehina ini? Bukankah itu permainan anak perempuan. Lagipula itu kan permainan dari negeri gunung melet—eh, maksudku Indonesia. Kenapa mereka bisa dapat permainan itu -_-?

"TIDAK!"

"Woy! Junmahao! Mau _sparing_ _wushu _sama Tao, tidak?"

Ini lagi. Anak edan. Bayangkan aku yang mungil seperti ini harus bertanding _wushu _dengan anak sebesar, setinggi, dan jago wushu itu. _Sopo seng edan nang kene_?

"Kau gila? Aku bisa mati konyol!" bentakku dengan masih memasang tampang _cool_.

"Woy! Jun—WOY! Saya belum selesai bicara!"

Itu suara Pak Luhan. Entah ada masalah apa aku dengan dia, lebih baik aku melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Daerah yang sungguh berbahaya.

Bruk~

Aduh! Bokongku nyeri, _man_. Kenapa lantai ini keras sekali? Dan persetan dengan siapa yang menabrakku barusan harus aku haj—

"Pak Yixing?"

Orang itu mendongak. Terlihat sekali jika terkejut.

"Kim Junmyeon? Ya! Kalau berjalan itu lihat-lihat! Pakai mata kepala. Jangan pakai mata kaki!"

Aku berdehem untuk meredam ocehannya yang semakin membrutal.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya berlari, bukan berjalan. Jadi argumen bapak salah lalu biarkan saya pergi. Jangan terus-terusan menindih saya. Kalau mau, ya jangan di sini. Tempat ini ramai. Tuh masih banyak orang."

Pak Yixing menoleh cepat. Pipinya yang sudah merah semakin memerah menyadari kini kami menjadi tontonan banyak orang dan posisinya. Aku sih oke-oke saja, ya. Entah dengan dia. Xixixixi ^^

"Ya! Dasar mesum! Kau itu masih kecil tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Nanti kalau terjadi sungguhan bagaimana?"

Aku diam menahan tawa melihat Pak Yixing ngomel dengan wajah yang seperti tomat ceri. Lucu.

Eh?

O_O

Apa yang aku bilang tadi?

Pak Yixing lucu?

Memang sih aku nggak nyangkal sejak pertama bertemu dengannya di stasiun kereta. Sungguh dunia memang sempit sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Pak Yixing, nama lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Orang Cina, ya? Menurutku dia tampan, oh, bukan, dia cantik. Kulitnya mulus begitu pula. Uhuy~ dilihat dari dekat, matanya indah, _man_! Aku sempat berpikir apa benar dia seorang laki-laki? Indah sekali. Preet~ bahasaku.

Ah lupakan tentang Pak Yixing. Hatiku jadi berdebar. Plaak!

_**Trururut**_

Itu suara ponselku.

"Halo?"

"_Junmyeon! Sebenarnya mama tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi mama harus tetap melakukan ini. Karena mama sudah merencanakan untuk melakukan ini._"

"Mama sudah mengatakan kalimat 'melakukan ini' sepuluh kali lebih sejak tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kuregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Tidur di bangku taman yang keras memang sangat tidak nyaman meski suasananya sangat nyaman. Bahasaku~

"_Iya. Maaf. Jadi begini, mama akan keluar negeri bersama papa untuk beberapa minggu, mungkin sebulan—lebih—_"

Aku menguap lebar sampai terbatuk karena sehelai daun kering masuk ke mulutku.

"Uhuk—uhuk! _Yeah_? Uhuk—lalu apa, Ma?"

"_Untuk keselamatan, kamu menginap saja di apartemen anak teman mama, ya?_"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, "..kenapa aku tidak tinggal di rumah saja? Kan ada Kyuhyun apil?"

"_HEH! KAMU TIDAK DENGAR APA KATA MAMA? FOKUS JUNMYEON! FOKUS!_"

Aku benci suara mama saat seperti ini. Awalnya saja lembut, tapi endingnya tetap saja. Huft.

Menghela napas panjang, "..terserah mama. Yang penting aku tidak jadi gelandangan. Minimal anak teman mama bisa memberiku makan."

"_Tentu saja. Dia sangat pintar memasak. Cocok dijadikan is—upps!_"

Kugaruk kepalaku. Memang gatal, kok. Aku baru ingat sudah satu minggu aku belum keramas sejak ujian praktek kesenian yang memakan waktu banyak.

"Is apa, Ma?"

"_Bukan apa-apa, Junmyeonie~_"

Hih. Kan. Tadi saja marah-marah. Sekarang memakai nada manja. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Yasudah. Di mana apartemennya?"

"_Nanti teman mama akan menelfon. Kamu tunggu saja. Oke?_"

Alisku terangkat sebelah, "..kenapa bukan mama yang memberitahu?"

"_KAU INI CEREWET YA! SUDAH TUNGGU SAJA APANYA YANG SUSAH, SIH?_"

Kujauhkan ponselku lagi, "..ye ye ye. Lalalala!"

_**Tut..tut..tut..**_

Telepon terputus.

Menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Aku heran dengan mama akhir-akhir ini. Saat makan bersama dia selalu saja membahas tentang anak temannya itu. Lalu sekarang, biasanya mau dia sama papa pergi keluar negeri berapa lamapun aku tetap tinggal di rumah. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Mana disuruh menginap di apartemen orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali pula. Mencurigakan. Pasti mama merencanakan sesuatu -_- ya pasti itu.

Aku melompat bangkit dari posisi terlentang dari atas bangku. Membenahi letak seragam yang sedikit kusut akibat aktivitas _absurd_ yang aku lakukan sedari tadi. Grasak-grusuk sendiri di bangku taman. Siapa yang gila?

Ada yang aneh. Sejauh mata indahku ini memandang tak kulihat satupun siswa atau siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar gedung sekolah. Apa sudah waktunya pulang? Kulirik jam digital di layar ponsel, menunjukkan waktu 10:00 _am_.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Ternyata sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Pantas saja dan itu berarti aku terlambat lagi. Dengan malas aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas yang sedikit aku lupa di mana letaknya. Maklum efek bangun tidur. Sambil menggaruk pantat kusetop _cleaning service_ sekolah yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mas, mas. Maaf. Kelas XII IPA 3 di sebelah mana, ya?"

Mas-mas _cleaning service_nya kebingungan. Jelas lah.

"Lho? Mas ini bukannya mas Junmyeon itu, ya? Kan udah kelas XII?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, ".._yeah_, aku Junmyeon dan aku kelas XII. Cepat beritahu di mana kelasku!"

Wajah masnya makin kelihatan sekali bego, "..lho kok masih tanya? Kan sudah tiga tahun di sini, masa tidak hafal?"

"AAARGH! Aku capek. Biar aku cari sendiri."

Kudorong pundak mas-mas _cleaning service_ lalu pergi.

"Memang ya ngomong sama orang tidak berpendidikan sedikit susah. Eh? Tapi lebih bego aku, dong. Masa tiga tahun di sini lupa kelas? Aah terserah."

Kemudian aku bersiul santai. Memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana dengan _cool_nya sebelum harus jatuh mengenaskan karena terpeleset.

"Heh! Siapa ini yang mainan sabun di lantai. Bego sekali."

"Ehmm maaf, mas." Sebuah suara menginterupsi omelanku. Aku menoleh dan ternyata mas-mas _cleaning service_ yang tadi.

"Apa?" bentakku.

"Masnya tidak lihat ada tanda lantai licin di sana?"

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk mas-mas _cleaning service_ dan benar saja ada tanda bertuliskan huruf _hangeul_ dan berkata "AWAS! LANTAI LICIN" besar sekali dan ada gambar orang terpeleset di bawahnya.

Siapa yang bego?

Kenapa hari ini aku suka sekali bicara bego-bego-an? Bahasa mana bego itu? Akupun tak tahu.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Semua mata menatapku. Aku sih biasa saja. Memang sudah sering kok menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena kagum tapi heran kenapa anak "sepertiku" bisa semalas ini. Wajah memang menipu.

"Maaf, pak. Saya terlambat."

Ternyata pak Luhan yang mengajar di kelasku. Pelajaran apa ya? Bahasa Daerah kalau tidak salah.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" suaranya sok galak. Masih dendam padaku mungkin, ya, gara-gara tadi pagi tak kuhiraukan.

Aku menggaruk kepala, gatal. Suwer~

"Eum~" berpikir.

Suara sepatu pak Luhan yang kebesaran sungguh berisik. Aku jadi terganggu.

"Saya—saya—saya—saya.."

"Terus saja kamu jawab saya saya saya saya sampai pulang. Dasar berandal cap tempe kamu ini! Tidak dengar bel masuk berbunyi? Apa belnya kurang keras? Iya? Benar begitu anak-anak?" pak Luhan nyerocos sambil muncrat-muncrat lalu berpaling ke teman-teman lain.

"Tidak, pak. Sudah cukup keras sampai-sampai telinga Jongin harus berdarah lagi." jawab Sehun. Pak Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Itu salah dia sendiri! Kenapa meletakkan telinga tepat di depan bel. Dasar bodoh." Lalu secepat kilat pak Luhan kembali menatapku. Aku sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau! Apa alasanmu?!"

Aduh ini bapak kenapa masih lanjut, ya? Aku berpikir lagi dan—AHA!

"Saya sedang ada diskusi _toefl_ dengan orang ini, Pak!"

Kutarik lengan pak Yixing yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja kesandung kakinya sendiri hingga terjerembab ke dalam pelukanku. Ihir~

Kulirik pak Luhan yang memasang tampang menyelidik lalu mengangguk. Mudah sekali ini orang diperdaya.

"Oh~ kenapa tidak izin terlebih dahulu? Saya kira kau tidur di taman lagi."

Aku tersedak salivaku.

"Semua orang di sini tahu, Kim Junmyeon. Bangku taman belakang adalah istanamu."

_Well_, itu benar sekali. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Dan bisa kau lepaskan Yixing? Sepertinya dia kesulitan bernapas. Lihat telinganya memerah."

Ya ampun! Pak Yixing! O_O

Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku membenamkan wajah pak Yixing ke dadaku lalu kudekap erat-erat. Bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir dia mati tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan. Aduh aku dilema~

"Ekhem. Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak sengaja."

Satu kalimat itu yang akhirnya terlontar setelah melepas pak Yixing dengan berat hati dan masuk ke kelas.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Luhan-ge! Kim Junmyeon itu anak siapa, sih?!"

Aku mendengar suara pak Yixing seperti orang marah-marah.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan, Ge! Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengannya pagi hari di stasiun saat hendak berangkat ke sini. Dia sangaaaaat sopan sekali dan kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Dia melakukan hal tak senonoh kepadaku!"

Aku tersedak potongan kurma. Maklum buka puasa. Puasa dzuhur.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

O_O

Kapan aku melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepada guru baru itu ? Apa yang—

"APWAAAH?" suara pak Luhan membahana, "..apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Xing?"

"Aku malu, Ge."

Cih. Benar-benar seperti perempuan. Aku baru ingat masalah "sesuatu"ku yang menyentuh _butt_nya. Itu kan tidak sengaja. Toh aku terdorong orang-orang. Tapi kalau aku mau bisa saja aku lakukan secara sengaja, xixixi.

_**Trururut**_

Kurogoh saku dan mendapatkan layar ponselku berkedip dengan nomer asing terpampang di sana.

_Pick up_.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Ini benar Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kenapa aku seperti _costumer service_ -_-

"Ini tante Tianxing, Myeon, teman mama kamu. Lupa?"

Aku mengusap dagu lalu menggeleng, "..aku bahkan tidak tahu."

"Aduh,Junmyeon. Padahal waktu kamu masih kecil tante sering menggendong dan memandikan kamu, lho, bersama-sama dengan anak tante."

Heh O_O ?

"Saya benar-benar lupa, tante. Jangan maksa, _please_~"

"Oke tante tidak akan memaksa. Begini ke intinya. Pulang sekolah nanti kamu langsung saja ke apartemen anak tante, ya? Sudah diberitahu mamamu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Apartemennya ada di jalan Panglima Polim blok C-365 kamar nomer 666."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "..oh yang di sebelahnya tukang jual Mie Ayam Solo, gorengan, dan tukang cukur itu, ya, Te?"

"Tepat sekali. Sudah ya, tante mau menelfon anak tante yang cantik jelita dulu. Bye bye."

_**Tut..tut..tut..**_

Telepon terputus dan aku kesalnya selalu saja diputus secara sepihak. Hah sudahlah bukan masalah besar. Aku harus segera ke sana. Aku lapar.

"Junmyeon!"

Sebuah suara om-om menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun lomba lari ke arahku.

"Hyung~ hh~ hh~ khauu~ mauuh~ phulanghh~" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku geli mendengarnya.

"Jelaslah -_- aku lapar. Ada apa? Mau mentraktirku batagor pak Darmo?" jawabku asal.

"Yeee hyung kan kaya, kenapa kita yang harus mentraktir? Sekali-kali kita dong yang ditraktir." Celetuk Baekhyun. Ini anak memang matre. Dan aku kere.

"Tidak ada uang."

Lalu secepatnya aku berlari. Hampir saja menabrak rombong tahu tek milik Mang Somad dan menginjak hamster yang baru saja dibeli oleh Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook adik kelasku. Berhasillah aku lepas dari empat anak aneh itu. Aku bukan pelit hanya saja memang aku ini kere. Masa uang jajan seminggu cuma sepuluh ribu rupiah. Untuk membeli bakso, soto, dan es jeruk di kantin, ya ludes sehari. Mama yang kurang atau aku yang boros, ya 'o'?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang dari sekolah ke apartemen yang kutuju, hampir saja aku tersesat karena tertidur di dalam bus. Akhirnya aku sampai dengan selamat tanpa ada pengulangan tragedi Kyuhyun hyung tersesat. Aku jadi ingat dulu sewaktu dia kelas satu SMA sempat tertidur di bus saat pulang sekolah dan terbawa hingga terminal. Dia menangis dan untung saja pak sopirnya baik hati mau mengantarkan dia pulang.

_Well_, ternyata apartemennya cukup bagus meski tidak ada _lift_. Ini mah lebih mirip mansion di Jepang itu, ya. Mana serem pula nomer kamarnya 666. Moga saja anak teman mama bukan _lucifer_.

Tapi _lucifer_ sama _lucifer_ cocok kali, ya?

Aku menaiki tangga yang keparat banyaknya. Sial. Sudah sampai di lantai tujuh aku melihat segerombolan orang-orang keluar dari sebuah ruangan kecil yang disebut _lift_. Huft~ sudah sampai lantai tujuh baru menemukan _lift_nya. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan dengan menggunakan _lift_? Untuk apa? Aku sudah sampai di kamarnya qaqa !

Sepi.

Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari tidak ada orang lewat. Mungkin menunggu sebentar bukan masalah besar.

_**Dua tiga per empat jam kemudian.**_

Dan akupun tertidur di depan pintu.

"KIM JUNMYEON?!"

Sebuah suara cempreng namun enak didengar(?) menginterupsiku melakukan astral proyeksi(?). Aku mendongak malas.

Lho?

Pak Yixing?

Apa kau tidak salah lihat? Apa dia anak teman mamaku? Tapi yang benar saja -_-

Goda ah~

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyaku.

Pak Yixing tak segera menjawab. Terkejut mungkin dianya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu. Mau apa lagi?" jawabku asal.

"HAH? Tapi seharusnya yang ada di sini anak teman mamaku!"

"Kalau anak itu aku, lalu kau mau apa?"

Brukkk~

Lho? Lho? O_O

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Hi! ^^

akhirnya _chapter_ dua terbit juga dengan latar penuh perjuangan. sebenarnya mau menyelesaikan THAT XX tapi yang muncul malah ide buat _fiction_ ini. maafkan daku ;;;_;;;

_big thanks to_ :

Ira Putri | **lovara** | amaxxing | **Orange-bubbly** | | **JenLaw** | Madelene Lexie | **unbeatableship** | RaikaAkane | | LayChen Love Love 2 | **chenma** | daelogic | **kyeoptafadila** | younlaycious88 | **Laibel** | Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek | **heerinsslayeol** | | **Fanxingege** | exindira | **baekiii** | Akihana Tsukina | **Phylindan** | ZameGun | **joonxing** | lololol | **myday** | siscaMinstalove | **lulu-shi** | shileedaelee99 | **ChenMinDongsaeng14** | Vara Kim Xiupao | **purplexing**

segenap para _siders_, _followers_, dan _favoriters_(?)

terimakasih

-daexoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

.

_**This fict obviously is mine. Not for the cast.**_

_**OOC/AU/BoyxBoy**_

_**Romance Comedy**_

_**Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing**_

_**; and other EXO's member**_

_**.**_

_**My Fiancé - Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

_**.**_

Kicauan merdu burung di luar sana yang membuat kedua mata itu bergerak tak nyaman. Mengernyit terganggu karena terpapar bias mentari dari balik tirai putih. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Kedua tangannya terangkat guna mengucek mata kemudian menguap lebar. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang dirasa cukup kaku namun puas karena tidurnya yang pulas.

Merubah posisi tidur menjadi duduk dengan _dashborad_ sebagai sandaran. Memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Tetap sama tak ada yang berbeda. Buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak. Kursi dan meja menyatu tanpa pergeseran sedikit pun. Peralatan _make up_ -coret- gel rambut, beberapa botol parfum isi ulang, bedak tabur -ekhem-, minyak urut, _deodorant_, _cologne_ bayi, dan botol masker tertata rapi di meja kecil tepat di bawah cermin besar di sudut kamar. Bokser kuning motif pisang kesayangan tergantung indah di belakang pintu seperti biasa. Entah apa motivasi Yixing meletakkan barang nista itu di sana.

"_Penyejuk mata. Aku menyukai warna dan motifnya. Lucu._"

Seperti itu alasannya saat dengan paksa Kris memasuki kamar dan mendapati bokser kesayangan Yixing di belakang pintu. Dan entah apa motivasi Kris memaksa masuk kamar Yixing. Tetangga yang aneh.

Yixing mengangguk mantap sebelum akhirnya merasakan kejanggalan di ranjangnya. Ia menoleh horor di mana sebuah gundukan besar mencuat di sebelahnya. Menelan _saliva_nya kasar saat ia memberanikan diri menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh gundukan tersebut.

"Semoga bantal, semoga bantal, semoga Kris ge—eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku kalut." Gumamnya sambil memukul kepala kesal.

.

_**Gyut~**_

.

"Eungh~"

Yixing meloncat kaget dari ranjang saat gundukan itu mengeluarkan suara tapi, satu yang baru disadarinya—

"KEMANA CELANAKU O_O?"

Nampak Yixing yang kini tengah menutupi daerah X-nya dan hanya menggunakan bokser _pink_ motif polkadot sedang tercengang. _Loading_ di otaknya memang agak lama. Mohon maklum.

Detik setelah itu matanya membulat "Ya! brengsek! Siapa kau!

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

Dengan brutal ia menghajar gundukan itu dengan bantal. Dirasa tidak menimbulkan efek jera(?), ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian—

.

"HAIYYAAAAA!"

.

_**Bruk!**_

.

"AAAARGH!"

.

**O_O**

.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara batuk dan orang tercekik. Jangan mengharap sebuah jawaban, saat ini Yixing sedang memiting leher gundukan yang masih terbalut selimut setelah terjun bebas.

"Kau! Pasti orang cabul! Kau pemerkosa! Iya, kan?! Cepat jawab!"

Semakin mengeratkan pitingannya.

_No mercy_.

"Akhh, akh—hu, ohok!"

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Yixing membekap gundukannya dengan selimut.

"Mati kau!"

"BWUAAAH"

Selimut terbuka. Korban berhasil membebaskan diri.

"J,Junmyeon O_O ?"

Tubuhnya membatu. Mata membulat sempurna dan lamat-lamat ia merasakan pipinya menghangat, terus hingga memanas. Merahlah wajahnya tak kalah dengan Junmyeon saat ini yang memang isi dari gundukan tadi. Yah kalian ingat lah kejadian sebelumnya bagaimana.

"Kau gila? Kau bisa membunuhku!" semprot Junmyeon. Mengusap dadanya cepat sambil mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya guna mengisi oksigen paru-parunya yang nyaris menciut bak paru-paru _Sandy Ceeks_.

"Dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Kenapa kau senang sekali menindihku, eoh?"

Matanya mengerjap. Ternyata _loading_ otaknya baru _full_ 100% sepersekian detik barusan. Tanpa babibu Yixing menjauhkan diri, menarik selimut dan segera membungkus tubuhnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing, Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Percuma. Aku sudah melihat sebelum—"

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

"Ya!"

Junmyeon menyingkirkan bantal yang baru saja mencium wajahnya dengan ganas. Mendapati Yixing dengan wajah merah terbungkus selimut. Dan entah kenapa Junmyeon justru berpikir saat ini dia lebih mirip seperti om-om hidung belang yang baru saja meniduri seorang gadis.

"Kenapa melempar bantal kepadaku?"

Sepertinya Yixing tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon sama sekali. Ia justru semakin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dalam artian sebenarnya adalah menutupi rasa malu yang nampak di wajahnya yang semakin padam.

Helaan napas panjang terhembus dari hidung Junmyeon. Melirik Yixing sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya, Xing. Aku berada di sini atas permintaan mamamu jadi, jangan coba-coba mengusirku. Mengerti?"

Entah setan mana yang membuat kepala Yixing terangguk. Oh, lihat itu setannya tersenyum. Beranjak dari ranjang dan sedang menuju kamar mandi. Huh. Ingin rasanya Yixing berteriak tepat di depan wajah murid yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali itu. Memanggil Yixing dengan sangat akrabnya. Heyyy~ asal kalian tahu, yang bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu hanya mama dan Kris saja.

.

Kenapa harus Kris lagi O_O ?

.

"Ya! ya! ya! Junmyeon! Itu handukku!"

"Aku pinjaaam!"

Dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi pintu berdebam, air yang mengucur dari _shower_, dan seseorang yang bernyanyi dengan lantangnya.

"KIM JUNMYEON MESUUUUUUM!"

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Jadi, setiap hari kau selalu seperti ini?"

Menghentikan kegiatan mengunci pintu untuk menoleh ke seseorang di sebelahnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan selalu seperti ini, bocah?" kemudian memalingkan wajah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Umm, bukan apa-apa, hanya selalu menjalani aktivitas sendirian." Junmyeon mengikuti Yixing yang beberapa langkah sudah di depannya. Jika dilihat dari gerik pemuda yang menjabat sebagai gurunya itu, seperti dia ingin sekali mendahuluinya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan menjalani aktivitas sendirian? Cerewet." jawab Yixing tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak. Mungkin kehadiranku bisa membantu."

Junmyeon berjengit ke belakang sedetik setelah berkata demikian karena Yixing yang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat. Terkejut, kata singkatnya.

"Membantu? Kuharap begitu. Asalkan kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Mengerti?"

Menepis pelan telunjuk Yixing yang menempel di ujung hidungnya, "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Perlahan tangan Yixing mengepal, cuping hidung bangirnya kembang kempis setempo dengan gerak dadanya.

"Tentu saja harus. Pertama, aku tuan rumah, dan yang kedua aku adalah gurumu. Kenapa seperti itu saja kau masih bertanya, eoh? Bodoh, ya?" hardik Yixing. Beberapa detik setelah itu ia membungkuk beberapa kali karena suaranya yang memang _charming_ (baca: cempreng) mengundang perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang lain.

Bibir Junmyeon membulat seraya mengangguk pelan, "Aaa~ _arraseo_, _arraseo_."

"Bagus."

Balik kanan maju jalan menuju pintu utama apartemen dan keluar halaman.

"Hey, bung!"

'_Sial, yang satu beres muncul satu setan lagi._' batin Yixing.

Memejamkan matanya dan terus berjalan lurus.

"Hey kuda girang! Kalau kau berjalan dengan mata terpejam nanti—**AWAAAAS** !"

.

_**Taa~aang!**_

.

Suara benturan antara seseuatu dengan tiang listrik.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Huuuw! Hey, nak! Bantu kekasihmu itu."

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya setelah sekian detik terpana melihat adegan gurunya mencium mesra sebuah tiang kemudian menoleh ke seseorang yang berseru dengan suara rendahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak pernah bertemu orang tampan, eoh?"

Kening Junmyeon berkerut. Menghiraukan pernyataan narsis laki-laki pirang dan tinggi di balik pagar kayu dengan sebuah selang air di tangan itu dan mendekati kekasihnya –coret- Yixing, gurunya.

"Xing? Baik-baik saja?" meraih lengan Yixing dan membantunya berdiri.

Yixing yang sedari tadi berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat kabur beberapa saat mengangguk pelan seraya memijat pelipisnya, namun terhenti sesaat.

"Ya! Panggil aku dengan hormat." Bentaknya setelah sadar akan apa yang Junmyeon katakan barusan.

Bola mata Junmyeon berputar malas, "Kau ini gila hormat, ya?"

"Ugh~ siapa yang gila hormat, setidaknya kau masih harus memanggilku seperti itu." sahut Yixing lirih. Kepalanya terasa pening. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang menyadari hal itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya di lengan Yixing yang terlihat sedikit limbung, "Hati-hati. Memangnya kenapa kau memejamkan mata?"

"Kau mau tahu alasannya? Untuk menyelamatkan mataku dari pak tua hina yang ada di sana."

Dengan galak Yixing menunjuk Kris yang sedari tadi tergelak dalam diam di halaman rumahnya.

"Wah, wah, si kuda sudah mempunyai kekasih rupanya. Seleramu bagus juga. Umm, kau _pedhofil_, ya?" Kris tersenyum miring melihat wajah Yixing yang mulai memerah. Entah karena malu atau menahan amarah. Sepertinya lebih tepat keduanya.

"Kau naga pikun. Siapa yang kau maksud kekasih dan siapa yang kau maksud _pedhofil_, huh?" hardik Yixing.

"Jelas saja bocah di sampingmu itu, dan tentu saja kau seorang _pedhofil_. Bermain dengan anak SMA, eoh? Tapi dia cukup tampan, meski lebih tampan daku."

"Pak Kris Wu! Berhenti bernarsis ria. Kau sama sekali tidak tampan dan—HEEE~Y! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERMAIN? OTAK MESUM!" kali ini Junmyeon melepas lengan Yixing untuk lebih memilih menyelamatkan kedua telinganya yang terancam tuli.

Kris tertawa dengan sangat wibawa(?), "Aku bahkan melihatmu digendong olehnya dan masuk kamar. Kau pasti mabuk dan, yeah, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami arah pembicaraanku."

Wajah yang sudah memerah kini nyaris menghitam saking padamnya.

"AAAARGH! Kau itu salah paham, dasar bangka! Aku masih punya kehormatan untuk itu. Sial—"

.

_**Pleeek!(?)**_

.

"YA! BOCAH SEMPRUL! Anak siapa kau, haaah?"

Belum selesai Yixing melanjutkan hardikannya pada Kris, dia melihat tetangganya itu tengah melotot lebar dan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo, Xing!"

Tanpa pikir dua kali Yixing menuruti gerak Junmyeon yang membawanya menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Kris yang kini sudah mencak-mencak karena wajah tampannya tersentuh sesuatu yang cukup menjijikkan.

"Ya! Junmyeon! Berhenti!"

Menghentikan paksa langkah Junmyeon dengan menarik lengan muridnya itu. Yixing menepis kasar cengkeraman Junmyeon yang membuat lengannya sedikit ngilu.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Napas Junmyeon keluar dari mulut. Memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain dan menjawab, "Memang apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja ada peduliku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata." Jawab Yixing dengan entengnya seraya melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Junmyeon tersenyum miring.

"Kau itu selalu bertengkar dengan si narsis itu, ya, Xing?"

Melirik Junmyeon sekilas dan kembali membuang muka, "Dia yang selalu cari gara-gara."

"Awas nanti kau yang jatuh cinta padanya."

Nada menggoda di kalimat Junmyeon membuat Yixing _down_ ke tingkat yang paling rendah. Entah apanya -_-

"**TIDAK**! ."

Secepatnya Junmyeon menutup telinga, "Ish~ kau itu tidak bisa kalau tak berteriak? Santai sedikit kenapa kalau bicara."

"Apa urusanmu, huh?" Yixing melotot, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junmyeon, "Dan aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang menyebalkan seperti dia. Mengerti, kau?!" telunjuknya menekan ujung hidung Junmyeon dan segera membuang muka.

"Kalau aku?"

Yixing menoleh. Menampakkan wajah sinisnya, "Cih~ apalagi kau! Bocah tengik, bengal, cerewet. Lagi pula usia kita berbeda jauh."

Bibir Junmyeon maju satu centi dan mengangguk, "Tapi, bukankah cinta tidak mengenal usia?"

"Tidak dalam kamus hidupku. Titik!" baru satu langkah kaki Yixing melangkah, dia berbalik dan menghentak bumi, "Dan kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lempar ke wajah Kris ge."

Junmyeon berjalan melewati Yixing seolah tak mendengar gurunya itu berbicara.

Mata Yixing membulat, "Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Jangan mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara pada—"

.

.

.

.

"—mu"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, sih?"

Kejadian itu terulang kembali. Yixing harus terkunci oleh pergerakan Junmyeon. Sedangkan anak SMA itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat gurunya mulai memerah.

Menjauhkan diri dari wajah Yixing, Junmyeon berkata, "Aku hanya melemparnya dengan sekotak nacos bekas."

Setelah mengerjapkan mata Yixing menyahut, "Tidak. Pasti kau melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang kotor. Aku mencium bau tak enak setelah itu."

"Ya, karena di dalam kotak nacos itu ada kotoran anjingnya." Jawab Junmyeon. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terdiam.

.

Tiba-tiba—

.

"KYAAAA~ Junmyeon~ kau memang _jjang_~!"

Yixing melompat ke punggung, melingkarkan kaki ke pinggang, dan memeluk erat leher Junmyeon. Melupakan karakternya sebagai guru.

Memalukan.

Sedangkan si murid sudah membiru wajahnya.

"Yi,Yixing—lepaskan, ohok, a-akhu, s-se-sesakh, ukh~"

Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan lebih membaik.

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

Sudah hampir dua minggu Junmyeon tinggal di apartemen Yixing. Biasanya, harapan akan menuliskan "_semua berjalan baik-baik saja_" namun, bagi Yixing semua berjalan -sangat–tidak- baik-baik saja. Setiap hari, mulai pagi sampai menjelang tidur dia tak ubahnya seorang ibu-ibu muda dengan dua orang anak yang masih berusia 4-6 tahun. Dan anaknya itu adalah Junmyeon. Kamar yang semula sangat rapih dan bersih, kurang dari dua minggu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan awal. Ranjang kini tak layak disebut ranjang. Bantal ada di setiap sudut. Selimut yang bertebaran dan seprei yang lepas dari sisi busa.

Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malam pertama mereka –hehe-

Begitu pula dengan ruang tengah. TV yang dibiarkan menyala dengan berbagai bungkus _snack_ bahkan kulit buah berserakan di karpet, sedang yang menyalakan TV dan membuat kacau keadaan bersantai di dalam _bathub _bersama guyuran _shower_.

Dapur, lemari es, lemari pakaian, meja belajar adalah tempat strategis bagi Junmyeon untuk diacak-acak. Sampai _panty_ pun bertebaran seperti—

.

_**Plaaak~**_

.

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon! Jangan sembarangan melempar _panty_mu!"

"Ya! Kau juga jangan sembarang masuk kamar!"

"Ini kamarku, bodoh!"

"Kau kan juga tahu kalau aku sedang ganti baju, Zhang!"

"Salah siapa tidak mengunci pintu!"

"Aku sedang terburu."

Bibir Yixing mengerucut. Berjalan menghentak ke arah pintu lemari pakaian yang terbuka di mana Junmyeon ada di baliknya.

"Ini! Aku tak mau benda itu mendarat lagi di wajahku."

Melempar _panty_ biru itu ke balik pintu lemari.

"Ya, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kau. Terima kasih, tapi, bisakah kau mencucikannya untukku?" sahut Junmyeon dari balik pintu lemari.

Mata Yixing membulat sempurna, dadanya naik, "_No way_! Memangnya aku pembantumu! Cuci sendiri! Setelah ini cepat ke dapur, makan malam dan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah yang aku berikan tadi siang."

Berbalik badan menuju pintu kamar namun terhenti di ambang, "Dua menit dari sekarang."

.

_**Blam~**_

.

.

"Kita makan apa?"

Yixing mendongak sekilas dan kembali ke layar _i-pad_ miliknya, "Kenapa masih bertanya. Lihat saja sendiri."

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu. Menggeret kursi makan dan duduk sembari mencomot sosis bakar di piring.

"Aku tak tahu, amm~ kau bisa masak sebanyak ini. Nyam~ nyam~ kan hanya kita berdua. Amm~ memangnya kau mau menghabiskannya sekaligus?"

Menutup _case i-pad_nya kasar dan menyingkirkan benda itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Cerewet! Berterima kasihlah kepada mamaku. Dia yang menyuruhku memasak banyak dan pasti kau yang mengadu ke mamamu karena aku yang selalu memasak sedikit." Ujar Yixing, menudingkan ujung sumpitnya ke arah Junmyeon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Kalaupun aku masih kurang, aku akan memintamu untuk memasak lagi untukku. Kenapa harus mengadu pada mamaku."

Bibir Yixing bergerak aneh, "Ih~ enak sekali hidupmu. Kau bahkan tak pernah memintaku untuk memasak lagi. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi aku tak akan pernah membuang waktuku untuk memasak yang kedua kali."

"Ya, berarti aku tak pernah kekurangan, kan?" Junmyeon tersenyum, "Aku cukup puas dengan pelayananmu, Xingie~"

.

_**Plaak~**_

.

"Kalimatmu ambigu. Diam lalu cepat habiskan nasimu. Dan satu lagi, jangan bicara saat makan. Wajahmu sungguh jelek."

Setelah melempar serbet ke wajah Junmyeon, Yixing tertunduk. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon mampu membuat pipinya bersemu.

Dasar anak labil suka gombal.

Junmyeon nyengir kuda. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat segaris.

"Oke. Setelah itu kau harus membantuku mengerjakan PR."

"_**NO **_!" jawab Yixing mutlak.

"Heheh. Kau lucu." Junmyeon mengangkat sumpitnya, "Mari kita selesaikan ini. Selamat makan!"

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:25 _pm_. Dua orang itu masih belum beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Sibuk dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. yang satu berkonsentrasi dengan sebuah laptop di meja dan yang satu lagi hanya memutar pensil yang dipegangnya.

"Xing?"

Bola mata Yixing tak berpaling dari monitor.

"Xing?"

Panggilan kedua. Masih sama dengan tadi.

"Zhang, aku memanggilmu. Kau bilang jangan mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara denganmu."

Oke, Yixing menyerah. Senjata makan tuan sepertinya.

Berbalik badan menghadap Junmyeon yang sedang tengkurap di atas karpet depan ranjang dengan lampu belajar di dekatnya, kemudian berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kalau memberi tugas itu jangan yang susah, dong."

Kening Yixing berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Junmyeon mengubah posisinya, bersila, "Tugas yang kau berikan ini, lho."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya menyuruh membuat _Recount Text_ kemudian kau harus menghafal dan menceritakannya di depan kelas. Apa susahnya?" cerocos Yixing. Lebih halus disebut menjelaskan. Setelah itu dia kembali ke posisi semula menghadap monitor laptop. Membuang waktu jika melayani obrolan anak itu.

Mata Junmyeon berkeliling ke penjuru kamar, "Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Terserahmu. Yang penting pengalaman."

"Tidur bersamamu."

Satu buku sukses melayang dan mendarat di kening Junmyeon. Sepertinya anak itu tidak pandai menghindar.

"Jangan coba-coba menceritakan tentang ini. Apalagi itu. Duh~ Junmyeon. Kau ini bisa membedakan mana yang _hak_ dan mana yang _bathil_, sih?" erang Yixing. Menepuk keningnya sendiri dan menggeleng.

"Itu kan termasuk pengalaman."

"Iya. Tapi teman-temanmu akan mengira yang aneh-aneh."

"Kan, nanti akan aku beri elaborasi, Xing."

"Tetap saja. Mereka akan berpikir apa hubunganmu denganku. Kenapa bisa sampai tinggal berdua."

"Ya bilang saja mama kita yang menyuruh."

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Cari aman, dong."

"Oke." Kembali ke posisi tengkurap Junmyeon mulai menorehkan grafit ke lembaran kertas di bukunya. Entah apa yang dia ceritakan yang jelas sekarang mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Junmyeon seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang sedang menggambar sedangkan sang ibu yang menyelesaikan tugas kantor -_- ckckck.

.

.

"Huaaah~"

Yixing meregangkan lengannya ke atas. Memutar pinggang yang langsung mengeluarkan bunyi "**kretek**(?)". menutup led laptop kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Baru selangkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti. Melihat Junmyeon tertidur dengan posisi tengkurapnya di atas karpet. Yixing tersenyum tipis. Namun tak membuat lesung di pipinya untuk tak menampakkan diri.

Mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan wajah Junmyeon, "Kenapa tak langsung pindah ke ranjang, eoh?"

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sekitar Junmyeon. Buku bertebaran di mana-mana beserta kotoran penghapus. Yixing meraih beberapa buku dan menumpuknya di atas meja dekat tas sekolah Junmyeon. Kembali untuk kemudian membersihkan kotoran penghapus.

"Kau ini tidak bisa untuk rapih dan bersih sedikit, ya? Dasar."

Beranjak setelah mencubit hidung Junmyeon untuk membuang kotoran penghapus yang terkumpul di telapak tangannya.

Yixing memandang miris ke arah Junmyeon yang tergeletak di bawah. Dengan berkacak pinggang dia berkata, "Huh, Kim, maaf aku tak akan memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Kau berat."

Berlalu ke arah ranjang dan mendaratkan tubuh di atasnya.

"Huaaah~ akhirnya ranjang ini seutuhnya milikku."

Kemudian setelah itu dapat kita lihat Yixing yang sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjang sampai terdengar suara—

.

_**Bruk~**_

.

"Auch~ bokongku~"

Yixing terjatuh lagi, broh!

_**xxxsxlxyxxx**_

"Junmyeo~n!"

Pagi hari yang cerah dan tentram itu harus rela dikacaukan oleh suara menawan seorang Zhang Yixing. Dengan brutal dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu dan setelah satu dengusan napas ia masuk mendekati seseorang yang masih tergeletak di atas karpet.

"Heh, bocah!"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Yixing menyenggol lengan Junmyeon dengan kaki.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

"Kim Junmyeon!"

Sekali lagi Yixing mengeluarkan _scream_ terbaiknya. Namun tetap saja.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk—"

.

_**Grep!**_

.

"KYAAAA~~!"

.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "_Morning kiss_, sayang."

.

_**Plak~**_

.

"Endasmu sempal! Ndang adus! Awakmu mambu."

Setelah mendaratkan tato lima jari di pipi Junmyeon dan mengoceh dengan bahasa astral, Yixing bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Alibi dia. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sementara Junmyeon masih mengusap bekas merah di pipi sesekali menggaruk kepala hanya memasang _poker face_nya.

"Kenapa aku ditampar, sih O_O?"

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

holla!

akhirnya saya bisa update juga ^^

disela-sela kesibukan memeras otak, saya sempat meluangkan waktu untuk kegiatan yang ta kalah memeras otaknya *bahasaku*

okelah.

ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

terima kasih.

zhng-yxxng.


End file.
